


Shamed!

by jessie0f63



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/M, aka lilian, fem! ian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:44:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessie0f63/pseuds/jessie0f63
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is the the story of how lilian meet mickey. this story will have some things in common with the show but there will be different things going on due to ian being female.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lilian POV _

 

I woke up today feeling like a salted snail, plus a hangover on top. My father Frank Gallagher had a huge fight with his crazy dealer that he owed over 20k to. Bad idea. 

 

So the family was threatened and spent all yesterday calming the dude and raising money. Then I got yelled at when I told them i was tired and heading home. 

 

Sure i'm lazy just like Lip said, i mean i don't put more than 80 percent of my earnings from the Kash and grab into the squirrel fund or babysit 4 out of 7 nights plus homework grading for Debbie and Carl plus my own or the fact that yesterday was my birthday and everyone forgot!

 

So anyway i have to give the 7k we got together to Mickey Milkovich. Now normally I stay away from the Milkoviches, but I give Mickey the money he gives it to the dealer and we are in the clear. Whoop!

 

I got dressed in skin tight black jeans, my plain yellow tube top shirt, my plaid jacket (yellow,gray,black), and my favorite black boots. I checked and they mirror to make sure I looked some what  
better than trash and headed down stairs.

 

Fiona was the only one up when I got toast for breakfast. "You're late Lilian. You have you job to do and you are up late", she sneered at me. 

 

"Fuck you Fi! I go to school at eight and it is half past six. I have an hour and a half to get to Mickey and they live ten or twenty mins away. What the hell is your problem!"

 

"My problem is you Lily! You didnt even stay to help. And don't think I can't smell alcohol on your breath. I can! You left us to drink. Why." Fiona looked at me with such sad eyes that I realized she really forgot. 

 

In silence, under Fiona's searching eyes, i put on my hat and gloves (both brown) and grabbed my backpack ( black). I grabbed the money off the counter and started to leave. On the way out the door I turned to Fiona. "Fi, I don't have a lot in this shit life but I thought I could at least count on you guys. (by now lip and debbie have come down and carl wasn't far behind) 

 

"What are you talking about Ian you left us", Lip said looking as confused as the rest.

 

I sighed and told the harsh truth to my brothers and sisters. " You forgot my birthday."

Debbie rushed in," No! Lily your birthday is on the 11th, i have it marked and everything!"

 

" It's the 12th. Today is the twelfth. Yesterday when I spent hours looking and begging for money, when I got hit by the bookie in the ribs and stomach, and when you all yelled at me for being a  
oh what was it 'sorry piece of dog crap' it was my 15th birthday! Whoo hoo for me! "

 

I slammed the door and left to meet with one of the most dangerous thugs in Chicago, Mickey Milkovich.

 

_______________ later at Milkovich home----------

 

 

I felt less like crap but still blah, plus I am now getting more nervous about seeing the infamous Mickey Milkovich.

 

But I gathered my courage and walked to the Milkovich home. I climbed up the stairs and was about to knock on the door when a voice disturbed the silence around me. 

 

"What the fuck do you want!" I turned and saw the guy know around school as malicious mickey. But before i had time to say anything he spoke again. " What the fuck you want bitch, did Iggy or Tony knock you up?" He flicked his cigarette at me. 

 

I stepped back so I wouldn't get burned. I then walked over till I was a foot or two away from him. " Aren't you Mickey Milkovich?" He lit another cigarette." Yeah what about it?" 

 

I held out the money. He looked at it then me and raised his eyebrow in question. " Mark the bookie said to give our money to you and he would get it." He smirked. "No need to wait. Mark! Yo! Business out here." 

 

I sat down on the lawn chair across from Mickey and waited for the bookie that had beat me yesterday.

 

" Can I bum one off you?"

 

" A cigarette?" 

 

" Yeah it is too early not to be smoking my lungs to death right?"

 

He cracked a smirk and headed me the one he had been smoking, halfway gone.

 

I smoked it deep not caring I was touching where his lips had been. I exhaled and giggled, " yeah right like giving me a smoke is so hard, I just happen to know you steal five boxes from the kash and grab every fuckin' week. 

 

Mickey glared at me, " How the fuck would you know that?" He asked in a way that had me thinking he thought I as an undercover cop or something evil (or in this neighborhood clean).

 

" I work there. Every week I hear the bosses' wife bitch ' you let that Milkovich kid steal again! I bet you were playing angry birds again!"

 

Mickey chuckled, " Well it is called Kash and Grab...I thought those are the options so i grabbed!" I laughed out loud at his stupid joke knowing how pissed Linda would be. 

 

"Well well well...good to see I didn't beat you to hard yesterday."

 

" Mark. I have your money. Well most of it." 

 

Mark came over and grabbed the money and counted it out. He frown and grabbed my wrist tight and pulled me to his body. I had to turn my head in fear of puking at his nasty breathe,"  
You know this isn't all of my money dollface so why don't you just pay me with your body?"

 

He raised his other hand to Mickey, giving him the money and I could see mickey looking Pissed but taking it. As Mark brought his hand back to me and under my shirt reaching for my breasts I pulled away as hard as I could. " We shouldn't of had to pay you in the first place you have a problem you talk to Frank." 

 

Mark pulled me back to him and this time was going for my nipple while holding me to him. "But you're so much sexier !" 

 

Not taking anymore I saw the cigarette Mickey had given me and ripped my hand from Mark and pushed it against Mark's arm hard. He yelled out and jumped away from me , holding his arm.

 

" Hands off. You got all you could out of us, if you have a need for money don't sell to lying drunks!" I hissed.

 

Mark yelled and backhanded me knocking my 135 pound body to the ground...hard!

 

He was coming closer to hit me again before I could get up and run when Mickey stepped in front of me. " Leave her alone. Im heading to school and taking her. Take your money and go." \

 

MIckey pulled me up and grabbed my pack and we left heading off to school.

 

 

_________________ Ten minutes of walking in silence--------------

 

 

I couldn't stop thinking of what Mickey did for me. I mean that was the first time I had to see a bookie alone and it could've ended worse. When I saw the school buildings up ahead I pulled Mickey and myself into an alleyway nearby .

 

Mickey looked down at me then away." What?" he snapped.

 

I hugged him tight for a few seconds and pulled back, " Thankyou Mickey. Even if you didn't want to you saved me from at least having Mark on me again. So thanks for being my thuggie hero." I pulled him closer to me and kissed him hard.

 

I stepped away, smiled, and left for first block. My thoughts now swimming with Mickey Milkovich.


	2. Tired!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilian gets tired of everyone crap and wishes for some fun!

(later that night..same day she kissed mickey..after her shift at the Kash and Grab.......smallish sex part in this chapter..BEWARE)

 

 

Lilian POV

 

Finally done, finally done, or finally done? Trick question bitches! It was now 1:15 am and I was off work, still jazzed from four large coffees plus a dinner of three donuts. 

 

Sure I was still somewhat made about the whole 'everyone forgot my birthday and I was beaten/almost raped by a bookie, but hey life right?

 

I walked down the street thinking of the Alibi Room which was only five blocks away. I only had a few hours till school, was pissed at my family, and couldn't sleep if I wanted to so what a girl to do? Hmmmmm? Hit up a bar where you know everyone and can get free drinks/food! I pulled the heavy door open and step in to the dirty bar ('cause if there really ever a clean bar ). 

 

" Hey Kev! What's kickin'? " Kevin looked surprised to see me as I took a seat at the bar.

 

" What are you doing up girl?"

 

" Never went to sleep. Give me some wings and a water." I slid a five to him and left the bar to a corner table where I could set down my backpack. 

 

I went through my bag waiting double checking that I put my finished homework up and put my gloves/hat into the bag before I closed it. I ignored everyone coming and going till Kevin brought my food with free fries. I grab some ketchup and dipped a fry and moaned at the taste of real food. 

 

" Yea' know you sound like a whore doing that....right?"

 

I looked up to see Mickey Milkovich settled into the chair across from me and reach for a fry and dipped it like i had. 

 

"Dude everyone moans like a whore for fries after only eating cheap stuff and coffee for three days?"

 

Mickey smirked at me. " I hear ya'. So what you doing up anyway?"

 

"Never went to sleep. After school I babysat my younger siblings till 6pm, cooked dinner, then worked an 7 to 1 shift."

 

Mickey reached across the table and rubbed his hand down my cheek. " I bet your tired huh?"

 

I grabbed his hand sooner than he could take it away. "You'd win that bet, but Im use to it."

 

 

Mickey pulled his hand away and got up and left me sitting alone. I shrugged more or less hurt but I won't leave as long as I am hungry so I grab a wing and bit in. Oh dear lord the sauce tasted so good that I closed my eyes and hummed happy birthday gleefully.

 

" Move over", Mickey grunted setting down a large plate of nachos," What's up for the birthday song?"

 

I stole a chip. " Well about two hours ago was my birthday."

 

"What'd you do for it?"

 

" Had to find money so that my dad wouldn't get killed, got beat down by Mark, yelled at by my family for ditching to drink , work for seven hours, and eat plus nap before school today."

 

Mickey laughed and moved closer to me. " Well happy birthday." 

 

I moved my arms around his neck and kissed him. Soon filling his tongue past my lips into my mouth. I moaned and pressed into him. We kissed and licked and sucked until we had to break away to breathe. 

 

We finished eating and went downstairs to the basement where Kevin had let me set up a tent with pillows and blankets plus four alarm clocks.

 

Mickey whistled and looked around while I locked up. 

 

"Cool place."

 

" Kev lets me use it when I rather sleep in other places than home or if I only have a couple hours before I have to do.....something." I walked over to a box of clothes and took of my jacket, pants,shoes,socks, shirt, and my bra. 

 

Mickey had taking off his outer wear ,shoes, and shirt. He came up behind be and wrapped his arms around me and squeezed my tits while sucking on my neck. I turned in his arms and wrapped my arms around his shoulders, one hand in his hair. He pulled me up more and I encased his hips with my legs, I felt his cock through his open zipper. He walked us forward and pushed me into the wall.

 

He moved his lips down and sucked my nipple into his mouth. I gasped and rubbed his head smoothly, rocking closer to him. He started grinding his hard dick into my pantie covered crotch. We moved and breathe in sync for minutes that felt like warm butter rolling down my skin.

 

 

I heard Mickey start to choke on the air in his lungs and he knead into me firmly, cumming in his pants. I was almost there anyway with what Mickey was doing to my slit but those last final shoves sent me overboard. 

 

He unlatched his mouth from my nip and I sighed leaning closer to him. We were both still trembling and I looked at him and laughed.

 

"What was I bad ?" He growled and playfully bit the area under my ear.

 

"It's just I was only going to change my clothes but this..this was much better."

 

I walked away to the box of clothes and grabbed a bigger shirt and a new pair of underwear. I also got a clean pair of boxers for Mick. 

 

"You can change into these...they're clean..so don't worry. I am hitting bathroom first but if you want to be a tough guy there is a box of tissue on that table.

 

I went to the bathroom and got freshened up ( which means brushing hair, teeth, mouthing wash, and wiping off sweat/ any other fluids). Feeling better I went back out to see Mickey in the tent already under the covers, looking like a king propped up by the pillows.

 

I arranged the alarm clocks to go off at 7:00, 7:05,7:10, and 7:15. That leaves time for breakfast and the walk to school. I than plugged my phone to the wall incase someone tired to reach me, with a last text to Fi and Lip saying I was sleeping at bar.

 

I yawned and laid down under the warm blankets and snuggled against Mickey. "Night." Mickey said softly turning to spoon me from behind. I grabbed his hand and pulled it around my body. " See you in about five hours tit-sucker."

 

"Bitch."

 

"Dick."

 

"Hag."

 

"Tool."

 

"Trash."

 

"Dirt."

 

We laughed loudly, him chuckling and me giggling. He hugged me tighter and I pushed back against him. Slowly, I fell asleep in Mickey Milkovich 's arms. 

 

 

 

 

(Ps: writing this took awhile so if I do update it will be when I can"


	3. Schooled!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey and Lilian talk relationships..

Lilian POV

 

 

I woke up to the screeching of an alarm clock and threw my arm out to turn it off.

 

Warm and cozy I realized Mickey and I were still wrapped around each other. I smiled and pressed my lips to his. After a kiss or two he still wouldn't wake up. So I slide my hand into the boxer shorts he had borrowed and incase his penis with my hand. He moaned in his sleep and moved closer to me.

 

I slowly started to move my hand up and down, while he jerked his hips trying to get friction. I moved harder and harder. He grabbed my head, pulling my lips to his, kissing me. I heard him whimper and he halted, choking as his jizz popped out of his tip. 

 

He held me close and whimpered a little more and relaxed into me. "Thankyou." He whispered and kissed my forehead. 

 

I got up, let the tent, and took my shirt off. I threw it at Mickey and I crooked my finger at Mick to follow me. 

 

I went to the bathroom to pee and brushed my teeth, Mickey coming in while I spit. I headed to the shower taking my panties off on the trip there. 

 

I started the water at a mild temperature. I sighed as Mickey arms came around me. I grabbed a bar of soap and we slower started to scrub each other down. He rubbed against me while the water washed us.

 

"Here, let me help you reach the tough places." He smirk and pressed me hard against the shower wall. I cried out as Mickey pushed two fingers into me. I held on to him and he rimmed my cunt with his long, thick fingers.

 

" Thats it baby, umm, ride my fingers." He started to move faster, rubbing my nub. 

 

I moaned and did as he said riding as he controlled me. I felt my vagina leak fluid as he pounded his fingers into me, water from the shower head raining down on us. I felt my feet tighten and cramp as I came, letting out a cry of surprise. 

 

I basically fell into Mick as shivered. He was still slowly rubbing and I pressed into him more, loving the feel of his muscles. 

 

"Mick. You feel so good."

 

"Oh baby, love how you feel."

 

We shared one last kiss and then got out of the shower. Drying off I comb my hair, put our dirty clothes in a hamper, and looking for new ones. I pick a red shirt that had faded with the word 'drugs' in white letters (http://weheartit.com/entry/75891777) plus light jeans. I got the same bra from yesterday but clean underwear. I got my boots and jacket from yesterday.

 

I then picked some black jeans and boxers for Mickey and a shirt that had a cool blue and black design ( that I may have shoplifted a month ago).

 

When we got ready I grab my bag, keys, and Mickeys hand. We left the basement and I saw the bar was still closed so I turned to Mickey. 

 

"What to go get breakfast."

 

" Look, Gallagher, I like you but I don't think we should hang out. I need space."

 

I sighed feeling hurt trying not to let it show. "Whatever." I walked away.

 

"Lilian!" Mickey pulled my arm to I would look at him. 

 

" No Mick! It's fine you want sex not Mcdonalds. I'm use to it."

 

I pulled away and started down the street to a dinner that was one of the only ones opened at 7 in the morning.

 

"Hey darling what can I get you?"

 

"Umm. Coffee. Black. A waffle with blueberries and bacon."

 

"K. That will be right out."

 

I thanked her as she sat down my coffee and played with my straw.

 

" Move!" I looked to see Mickey there. I slid in the booth and Mickey got in by me. 

 

I sighed. " What? I thought you said everything you needed too."

 

Mickey groaned and pulled my face to his and kissed me. 

 

" Im sorry. Ok. I've been with someone like you." 

 

I looked into his eyes and nodded, laying my head on his shoulder while we held hands under the table.

 

" Here you go hun", tha waitress said as she set down my food. " You want anything."

 

Mickey looked at the menu, ordering some eggs and sausage.

 

I moaned at my waffles and could see the jealousy in his eyes.

 

I cut a piece of waffle and held it out to Mickey and he greedily accepted. 

 

They rest of the time we shared food and joked around. And when we left for school we played around. I never knew Mickey could be like this and I liked it. 

 

"So you're my girlfriend now right."

 

I laughed and kissed Mickey. "If you can keep up!"


	4. ditched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a school day for lilian and mickey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i havent updated in a while i was a little down about my writing style

I lost track of Mick while i've been in class. I had algebra 2 in the morning where my bitch teacher whisper that she knew I was a cheating hood-rat just because I made a B+ on my  
test, in my Spanish class was horrible since I learn how to speak spanish from a whore at some bar when I was nine, in Bio we sat doing nothing because we had a sub and now it was lunch and I was hiding from Lip.

 

Don't get me wrong Lip is my best bitch but ever since he started dating Karen he has been a nightmare. I normally would have lunch with with some ROTC friends but they've been crap since I quit. 

I quit because the teacher acted like I was stupid for not having a dick. I sighed and got my lunch out. I had a couple beers and fruit the lunch of kings when Mick came over.

" Hey bitch." He sat near me chuckling at his own words.

 

I snorted and handed him a beer. "Afternoon good sir."

 

He took a sip and put his arm around me and opened his mouth for food. I put the fruit near his mouth and when he was going for it I took it away fast. 

 

He blinked and growled at me. " Hey not cool."

 

I giggled and put the piece of watermelon in my mouth before open mouth kissing him to share with him. He pushed his tongue into my mouth and we made out. I felt him pull away and I bite his bottom lip some.

 

 

Mickey smirked at me and we shared they rest of food we had.

 

" So what you doing after this Gallagher." 

 

"Well I don't work today so I think I'll ditch class and go home to eat and sleep."

 

"Do you need some help."

 

"Well how about you come over we chill and then you give me something to really be tired about."

 

 

I watch Mick's mouth turn into a crooked smile and he nodded. "I can do that. Let's ditch."


	5. Jello!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is like any other Mickey and Ian story except NOT! this is what I feel their relationship would be like if Ian was born a girl. Ps I am not hating on the fact the mickey and ian are males and GAY but i just wanted to read something a little different so I have been writing this for myself and people like me that just wanted to to switch things up.

I walked next to Mickey as we went to my house to do ... stuff...Idk we are bored and tired of school. Don't get me wrong Fi has told us kids over and over how important education is but today was crap and i may still be upset about my birthday.

 

Like okay I get it we're poor and life sucks, but a crap card would still be nice. I work hard to make money so that Deddie, Carl, and Liam have nice things (okay you caught me nice-ish) all year and so they aren't hungry. 

 

Now i am not gonna be horrible and stop just because im hurt I mean they don't know better, but Lip and Fi are different. Those two should have been nicer and at very lest sung or some shit. But whatever. 

 

I glance over and Mickey Milkovich and see him lighting another smoke and all I can think is Hot! I know some girls are scared of thugs like Mickey and Karen Jackson thinks he is dirty but damn!

 

All I know is when I first saw Mickey close up the other day was his lips. The way his lips moved to sneer at me when he thought I was some prego looking for one of his brothers, well it turned me on. 

 

I guess I like the bad boys because I knew I should have more at far away from Mickey as possible but they emotion on his face just while talking caught me. Plus when Mark attacked me Mickey could have been like any other guy and looked the other way but he didn't. And the more I spend time with him the more I like Mick.

 

I mean I have basically had sex with the guy just not all the way yet. Though the sex we did have was Yummy! Don't even get me started on those thick fingers.

 

"So what we doing at you're place?"

 

I looked over at Mickey licking his lips and smirk. " Whatever really." 

 

He wraps an arm around my side and pulls me closer to him. " What ever huh? I'll have to take to up on that."

 

He leans and kisses me and I open my mouth to let his tongue in. Oh God. I can feel his dick against my leg and... I pushed him away.

 

"What the fuck!" Mickey looks shocked and a little pissed. Well that is okay i'm pissed too.

 

" That's it! I am not letting you get me all excited in the cold!" I know if we continue out here for a second more then we will fuck in the cold and knowing my luck I'll get frost bite on my tits. 

 

"What?!" 

 

I grab Mickey;s arm and start running to my house. " Come on! We get to my house, fuck, and Jello!"

 

Mickey starts running faster and smirks at me. " I love Jello." 

 

 

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
